


New Beginnings

by Wanderlust14



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, discussion of trauma, ending, spoilers for the end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Link defeats Calamity Ganon, but that is not the end of the story.





	New Beginnings

When Sidon saw the horses, he went running down the stairs. It had been three days since Vah Ruta suddenly fired upon Hyrule Castle and the skies burned. His people were hidden in the Domain as Scouts were sent out to see what had happened. No one knew what was going on, but Sidon knew it had to do with Link facing Ganon. Link had said good bye and Sidon still felt choked at hearing those quiet words, “I’ll see you again.” He knew it had been a promise, but not all promises are meant to be kept. Mipha had promised to come home. 

Sidon finally reached the bridge and there was Link on his white horse. He did not know what to feel. Relief it was over; joy that Link was still alive and had returned to him; grief at all the pain and suffering. “LINK!” He cried out and ran to the shorter man.

Link jumped off his horse and met him half way down the bridge. Sidon pulled Link into a tight hug which Link returned with all of his strength. Sidon savored the feeling of his warm breath and beating heart. Link was alive, it would be alright. “I knew you could do it!”

Link laughed softly, “I know, you always believed in me.” Sidon heard footsteps behind him and felt Link tense. He was a private person. “We need to talk later.”

Sidon felt his heart skip a beat. He knew what Link wanted to talk about, this thing simmering between them. They did not act on it, not when doom was a heartbeat away, but now there could be a later and Sidon could live with that. He turned and put on a smile for his people, “It is official then. Calamity Ganon has been defeated, sealed away!”

A cry went up as some fell to their knees and others jumped for joy. He could see the mixture of emotions on his people’s faces and he understood. The elders remembered a time without fear of calamity Ganon, but few others could remember living without it. A hundred years of fear was exhausting and he knew it would take time to process living without it. But right now, was a time for celebration and this was going to be a celebration for the ages. “Sidon.” Link said softly, touching the hand that Sidon kept on Link’s shoulder, clutching the fabric. 

Sidon looked down and Link motioned behind him. Sidon turned and actually paid attention to the other person riding with Link. She was a young woman, beautiful with blond locks and gentle green eyes. She looked extremely familiar. After a moment, he gasped, “Princess Zelda!”

The Zora stopped celebrating when they heard him and they turned and looked at the Princess. She smiled, “Yes.”

“Bazz, let my father know that Princess Zelda is here.” Sidon said and Bazz nodded and hurried away.

Zelda’s eyes widen, “Prince Sidon?”

He smiled and gave a bow, “Indeed. I suppose I look a little different from the last time you saw me.”

She chunked, “Well, you certainly have gotten taller.”

Sidon laughed, “I did.” He then laughed again, because it was either laugh or cry. “Come on, welcome to Zora’s Domain. I am sure my father will want to greet both of you before the party really begins.”

In the throne room, wine was already being poured and his father was beaming, though Sidon could see the sadness lurking below the surface. “Dearest Princess Zelda, it has been far too long.”

“I agree, King Dorephan.”

“And I hope you know, that you are always welcomed here. The Zora has been a friend of the Royal Family for hundreds of years and will continue to be.”

“Thank you, King Dorephan. The Royal family has always been grateful for the Zora’s friendship.” Zelda hesitated for a moment.

“I think I know what you are going to say, Princess.” King Dorephan said softly, “And we do need to talk about it, but not tonight. Tonight is for you, Link, and everyone here.”

Zelda nodded, “Yes King Dorephan, I agree.” 

King Dorephan nodded and looked at Link with a smile, “And you did it, my boy. Defeated and Mastered Vah Ruta, stopped Calamity Ganon and goodness knows what other marvelous feats you accomplished. Incredible! Simply Incredible!”

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“I am sending word to the other races that you are here. We shall have a celebration like no other tonight and when the others finally get here. We shall top it. Link, if there is anyone in particular you would like invited, let Muzu know, alright?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

King Dorephan turned toward his people gathering in the throne room, “I, King Dorephan, formally welcome Princess Zelda and Champion Link to Zora’s Domain. Tonight, we shall celebrate their arrival in Zora’s Domain and, most importantly, their triumph over Calamity Ganon and the return of peace to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Long may Princess Zelda reign.”

The people cheered loudly and Sidon knew they needed. The intense fear of the last few days had been overwhelming and everyone needed a chance to let loose and recover, especially since he had no doubt the work to restore Hyrule would begin after that. It was hard enough to fix up Zora’s Domain after Vah Ruta, much of Hyrule was still in ruins and the monsters that have been terrorizing the population would need to go. Sidon pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He needed some time to celebrate too.

***

The party had been going for a few hours when he noticed that Zelda was gone. He looked around but saw Link was still sitting with Bazz and his friends laughing. It made him happy, seeing Link so relax. He had not noticed the weight on the man’s shoulders until it was finally off him. They still needed to talk, but right now, if there was anyone in Hyrule who deserved a party, it was Link.

He got up and headed outside where he saw Zelda standing in front of Mipha’s statue. 

“Princess Zelda?” He asked quietly. 

“It suits her, the statue.”

He looked up at it, “It does.”

“The party is wonderful. Your father is very generous. He always has been.”

“A little overwhelming though?”

She smiled sadly, “I thought, things would just go back to normal, once Ganon was defeated, but for a hundred years I’ve been alone. I’m not used to so many people.”

Sidon nodded sadly, everyone has suffered and it would take generations to really recover. “It is understandable. It had to be difficult, holding that beast at bay.”

“It was.”

“At least you will have Link beside you. He has journeyed through Hyrule, he can help.”

“I don’t know for how much longer.” She said in a falsely cheerful voice. 

“What do you mean?”

She looked at him and then away, “Link is happy here. I don’t think, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Link so happy and relaxed. The entire time we were together before, he was doing his duty. He was always kind, even when I was not, but seeing him here, I think it may be one of the first times I’ve seen him truly happy. I now know what Mipha was talking about when she said he changed when he became my knight. He deserves a chance at that happiness.”

Sidon could not say anything. He wanted Link to stay here. He wanted Link to be happy here, but he also knew Link and one of the things he loved about Link was his honor and his willingness to fulfill his duties. “Princess, he won’t leave you while you need him.”

“I know.” Zelda sighed, “And I will need him while I restore Hyrule, but I know there will come a time when he will retire from being my knight. Will he have a home here?”

“Always.” Sidon said firmly, without hesitation. “He will always be welcome here. My father considers him part of the family, already.” Sidon was quiet for a moment, “But you know he has a house, right?”

“What?”

“He owns a house, in Hateno village.”

“I watched most of his journey, but I must have missed that part.” 

“I haven’t seen it either, but he talks about growing apples there and the fact he is friends with one of the builders.”

Zelda smiled, “That is good.” 

“Sidon?” Link asked, suddenly appearing from the door and then raised an eyebrow.

“Just getting some fresh air.” Zelda said with a smile.

He nodded and Zelda went back inside. Sidon and Link shared a long look and Sidon smiled, “Come on guest of honor, you can’t skip out either.”

Link sighed and Sidon escorted him back inside.

***

It was late the next morning when Sidon heard a knock on his door. Link smiled at him and slipped into his rooms. “How are you feeling?”

Link stuck his tongue out at him, “Remind me not to drink that much wine again.”

Sidon laughed and joined Link on his settee. “I am sure you aren’t the only one to feel that way this morning.” The entire domain was unusually quiet at this hour and it told Sidon most people were still sleeping off the night before. 

Link was quiet and Sidon looked over at him. Their eyes met and Sidon could not resist pulling Link into another tight hug. Sidon savored everything about this moment. Link was alive and had returned to him. He was able to keep his promise. “Link, I.” He did not know what to say. He wanted to say everything. 

“I love you.” 

He gaped at Link, who smiled back at him and stroked his cheek, “I know it is too soon to say that, but you are my best friend, the person who has supported and believed in me when I needed it the most. You are kind and noble and courageous and I love you.”

Sidon closed his eyes, “I love you too.” He felt Link’s rough fingers gently stroking his cheeks, wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry.”

“It is alright Sidon. You supported me on my journey. I want to be here for you now. I want to be the person who supports you, even when you aren’t able to smile.”

Sidon took a deep shuddering breath, “You’ve already been burdened so much.”

“And you helped me carry that burden. You were my friend Sidon. I was a person all alone in this world and you were someone I could count on. Now, I want to help carry some of yours too.”

Sidon nodded, “Sorry, I don’t know I’m acting like this.”

“It has been a tough 100 years.”

Sidon nodded and opened his eyes, “Yes, but we survived.”

Link nodded and they were quiet for a moment. They did survive, but that was not be the end of the story. They had to rebuild a wounded kingdom and wounded hearts. “I will be going with Princess Zelda to help her restore Hyrule, but I will come back, often and once we are in a good place, I wish to live here.”

“What about your house?”

Link smiled, “Sell, keep it, it is just a house.”

“Princess Zelda knows you are thinking about leaving her.”

Link sighed, “I love Princess Zelda. She is like the sister I never had, but I have given two lives to protect her and I have done my duty to her. We both deserve a chance to be happy.”

Sidon nodded and stroked one of Link’s locks back, “You do, you deserve all the happiness.”

Link looked at him, “You know, it may take a while, to rebuild. I can’t promise when I will be able to live here.”

Sidon laughed, “I am over 115 years old. I can handle waiting for you for a few more years. It is worth it. You are worth it.” 

Link smiled and leaned in, “Do you know what would make me really happy right now?”

“What?”

Link kissed him and Sidon smiled into that kiss. The road ahead was a difficult one. Hyrule had suffered during Ganon’s terror and so had Princess Zelda. They all deserved happiness and given some time, he was sure they would find it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I beat botw and I had a lot of feelings about it (and about that rather abrupt ending). I imagine that even though the ending of Botw is hopeful, there is a lot of trauma to be worked through, particularly by Zelda and the Zora who actually lived through Calamity Ganon. It will take a while, especially in the immediate aftermath when they are so happy it is over, but still have to process a lot of feelings. I wanted this one to be bittersweet. Also, if you speak to King Dorephan (maybe with the Champion's Ballad DLC, I forget), he will refer to Link as being part of the family. Lastly, I know Zelda says she followed him on his journey, but I always pictured her watching the larger moments, Divine Beasts, Shrines, not every moment I picked apples and farmed dragon parts. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
